


Decisions

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Prompted Harry Potter Works [39]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Prompt: "Why did you say it like that? I don't think so!"





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by udderlymoo.

“Why do you say it like that?” Blaise asked, frowning down at the two pictures Pansy had placed in front of him. “I don’t think so!”

Pansy picked the left picture up, and scrutinised it. “Are you sure? This one doesn’t send the wrong message, you think?”

“You look happier in it,” he said simply, pushing his chair out from the table and standing. “You look a little too serious in the other one, especially in that outfit.”

Pansy looked down at the other picture. “It looks more professional though. For a first impression, taking over such a position, surely that’s more important? It’s going to take up most of the space on the page, for the article about it.”

Blaise watched the furrow between her brows deepen, and plucked the picture out of her hand.

“This one. Definitely. You look more open and approachable. More honest maybe,” he said, even if he thought the whole thing was ridiculous, and wished she’d just pick one already. “Surely that’s a better impression to give as Editor in Chief of the _Daily Prophet_?”

Pansy’s shoulders lifted a little, as her back straightened. “Say it again?”

Blaise snickered, and put the photo down with the other one, stepping closer to her, and resting his hands on her hips. “ _Editor in Chief_ ,” he said, in that low tone that always made her shiver.

Closing her eyes for a moment, she sighed, and he could tell she was savouring the victory again. As much as she kept trying to make it seem like it was nothing, he knew it was everything. Leaning forward, he kissed her forehead.

“So proud of you, Pans,” he murmured. “It’s about fucking time they gave you that promotion. You were due for it years ago.”

“Not the forehead!”

He pulled back just in time to see her scrunch up her nose, and then quick dove back in to do it again, just to hear her shriek a little. As she wriggled away, her cheeks had flushed a bit pink, and he laughed. He just loved that she got so flustered over that gesture.

“No time for that sappy nonsense!” she said, reaching for the pictures again. “I need to choose one and send it in.”

“We already decided,” Blaise said, with a groan.

“That sounded reasonable.” Holding both pictures up in front of her, she squinted. “But are you  _sure?_ ”

Blaise threw his hands up, and then plucked the happier looking one out of her hand, turning and striding towards the study, where their owls were.

“Wait, no!” she cried out, hurrying after him. “The other one is more professional. Let’s consider this again for a moment. It’s taking up half the page, Blaise. Half!”

“Don’t care. This one,” he said, knowing she’d have chosen it in the end anyway. Every time she looked at them, her eyes went to it first. She was always that way with photographs.

“ _Half the page!_ ”

“It’ll be the best page they’ve ever printed,” he said, pausing for a moment to smile down at her.

Immediately, her face flushed pink, and she crossed her arms. “Can’t you be serious for five minutes? Sappy idiot,” she muttered.

Quickly, he leaned down and pecked her forehead again, before continuing into the study, while she spluttered behind him.

“You better not do that at the dinner party they’re throwing me!” she called after him. “Or it’s the couch for you. And I _will_ put anti-transfiguration charms on it!”

Blaise snorted as he looked around for the envelope she had already addressed. There were some boundaries you couldn’t pay him to cross.


End file.
